Lily Flower
by LiL Star2
Summary: James and Lily Fanfic. Based on Peach Girl Plot. Lily like Remus. James likes Lily. Steph likes anyone who Lily likes. What will happen?
1. How it all started and all the confusion

Hello Hello! My 1st Harry Potter Fanfic! This is J+L Fic!! It is also based on the manga Peach Girl and the T.V. series Peach Girl. I don't own Peach Girl OR Harry Potter. Also the plot is based on Peach Girl, however not everything will be exactly the same! Enjoy! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sirius! Look at what you did! You had to hit my Quaffle with your broomstick! Now it's in the Atlantic OCEAN! A Quaffle is not the same as a Bludger you git!!!" Screamed a angry James Potter.  
  
"Sorry James! Look lots of muggles go swimming in the Atlantic Ocean so I'm sure you can just change into your bathing suit and get it! It does kind of look like one of those muggle balls and the quaffle does float." Explained Sirius.  
  
"ME? You want ME to get it?"  
  
"PLEASE! James you know I'm afraid of the water. Besides your the only one that can swim the best out of the four of us!"  
  
"URGG!! Fine. But you so owe me!" James Potter marched off into his Mansion and changed into a bathing suit. "Come you guys, lets fly to the shore of the ocean, no one is at the beach this early. It's only 6:00 AM I doubt muggles would see us."  
  
"If you say so James" Remus replied. The gang flew towards the Atlantic Ocean. Once they got there, they put their broomsticks in a nearby forest. Seeing no one on the beach at such a early hour, James dived into the ocean in search of the quaffle. He was athletically built so it was easy for him to swim against the waves. Then all of a sudden a typhoon came crashing on top of him. He fell into the salty ocean, unconscious.  
His friends didn't know what to do. None of them can swim very well so they decided to call for help.  
  
"HELP!!!! HELP!!!!!" Yelped a worried Remus Lupin.  
  
"Damn it! Where is a stinking Guard Lifer when you need one!" Proclaimed Sirius.  
  
Out in the distance a girl with auburn hair walks up towards the beach.   
'How I love the ocean. It makes me feel so free.' (A/N: ' means thinking)  
She hears a distant yell.  
  
"HELP!" Screamed Peter.  
  
She runs towards the 3 people standing on the shore of the beach.  
"What is wrong? Why are you guys screaming for help?"  
  
"Our friend. He's in the ocean. Got knocked into wave! Please save him" Sirius spat out the information. Upon hearing this, the girl jumped into the ocean and started swimming desperately trying to find the body. Finally she saw something and indeed it was a body of an eleven year old boy. She grabbed him and hauled him back to the shore.   
  
"Is he dead?????" Sirius said jumping up and down.  
  
"No, he's just unconscious. He needs mouth to mouth. Well, which one of you boys is going to do it?" The girl asked.  
  
"WHAT? Mouth to mouth? No way!" Sirius said.  
  
"No matter how much James has helped me in the past I refuse to kiss him!" Remus answered the girl's question.  
  
"I ain't touching his mouth!" Peter said.  
  
"You guys are a bunch of sissies! He is one of your good friend isn't he? And you aren't even willing to do mouth to mouth?" She received head shakes from the other 3 boys. "ARGG! I guess I have to do it then." The girl leaned down and started to do mouth to mouth, hoping to save the boy. After a minute or so the boy they called James started to cough and spit water out. He slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut then again. He seemed to be blinded by the light, he did however see an outline of a girl with piercing emerald eyes who looked like an angel. This was the last thing he saw before passing out.  
  
"Your friend is fine now. Probably a bit tired. You should take him home to rest. Next time don't go swimming is there isn't a Life Guard around." The girl told the 3 boys.  
  
"Thank you SO SO SO SO Much for your help! Could you tell me your name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans you guys are...."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, that is Peter Pettigrew, the other one is Sirius Black, and the one you saved was James Potter."  
  
"Well good luck to your friend there. I'll be leaving now. Bye!" The girl said waving as she walked off.  
  
"Come on boys, lets get Jamsie home." Remus, always being the reasonable one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 Years Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily's POV  
  
Who would have thought that me, Lily Evans, saved the "great and mighty" James Potter 4 years ago. I remember that day clearly. I was almost 11 and taking a walk to the beach. I saw these 3 boys who now go to Hogwarts, yelling and screaming. Their friend was drowning in the ocean. I went and saved the boy from drowning since I was such a good girl. Now I'm currently in love with one of the 3 boys yelling for help. Remus Lupin. Remus and I became friends on the train. He recognized me as soon as he saw me, unlike Sirius and Peter. He's so nice and considerate, I've always liked him. He made me feel all warm inside. We've been good friends and now its our 4th year at Hogwarts. I'm determined to be more then friends with him. Speaking of friends, James Potter, the boy I saved, has not said much to me. I don't even think that he knows I saved him. Maybe his friends didn't tell him. Anyways, James is such a big flirt! I can't stand it. He's considered to be the most popular guy in our year. I think that he's an ass. The four of them are called the Marauders. They pull pranks every single day. It seems like there is always a Slytheirn that is being embarrassed during dinner.   
  
My best friend Stephanie and I are currently in Hogsmeade looking at cute little bags.  
  
"Hey Steph, I really like this bag. It's so cute! What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Lily, I don't think it suits with your hair color. Besides it looks tacky."   
  
"Really? I guess I'm not going to get it then. Lets go to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer."  
  
"Okay Lils." We arrived there and sat in a little corner. Rosmerta came and asked what we would like to have. Steph ordered for us- two butterbeers. "So Lily who do you like?"  
  
Oh no not this question again. Steph has been bothering me for ages about this. I really can't stand her when she does this. She would ask me who I liked and then she would go out with that guy. Of course every guy would say yes to her since she is the most popular girl and the most desired. I agree Steph is very pretty, gorgeous even, but her personality ain't so great. I don't even know why I consider her my best friend. I decided to point to any old random guy that was sitting behind me. I really didn't want her to know that I liked Remus. So I raised my hand and pointed behind me, hoping it was some ugly boy. I was wrong. I just so happened to be pointing at James Potter. I think he saw me pointing at him because he looked at me and winked. OH GOD! I really can't stand him. James and Sirius are the biggest flirts, yet I manage to blush. And when I blush, I look like a tomato. I looked back at Steph to see her reaction.  
  
"YOU like James? The most popular guy in our grade? Really? You know he does have girls falling for him left and right."  
  
"Yes, I do know Steph. Anyways lets finish out butterbeer and get out of here. We have to get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Alrighty, could you wait for me for a second though by the carriages? I have to go and buy my mother a birthday present. Her birthday is next week."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting by the carriages. I'll see you later." We exited out of The Three Broomsticks and went our separate ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day I saw Steph with a bunch of ditzy girls from Ravenclaw. I recognized them as Tiffany, Rachel, and Rita. They were such bitches I don't know how Steph can converse with them. Anyways on Steph's shoulders I saw the bag that I had wanted. The one she told me was tacky. Then how come she has it? I was fuming!   
  
"Steph! I thought you said that the bag was tacky?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, when I went back to get my mum a gift, I decided that it wasn't that bad. It's actually pretty cute." She gave me one of her innocent smiles.  
  
"Yeah....okay."  
  
"OMG! STEPH! That is like the cutest bag I've like ever seen!" Miss. Ditz Tiffany stated.(A/N: I have nothing against ditzy people, actually I'm sometimes like one!)  
  
"Ain't it?" Steph replied. She was now posing like she was some kind of model. She then spotted something or someone in the distance. She waved goodbye and walked to her target. I looked and saw James Potter. She went up to him with a packaged gift, probably her "Mum's" gift. I can't believe her! She sure works fast. I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to go back to my common room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Lily POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi James!" Steph smiled a cute and innocent smile.  
  
"Oh hi Steph, how are you?" Replied James.  
  
"I'm fine. I got you a gift."  
  
"Oh thanks! I appreciate it. Hey that bag. Isn't it...What are you doing with that?"  
  
"What do you mean James?"  
  
"Well I saw you and your friend the other day while I was shopping for my sister's birthday present and I overheard your friend saying that she wanted it and you said it was ugly."  
  
"Are you implying that I tricked my Best Friend???"  
  
"All I'm saying is that I hate girls that lie especially in relationships. You really should be more like your friend Lily." Having said that, James walked off.  
  
~Later That Day~  
"Here Lily! you can have the bag! I don't want it anymore. It is too ugly anyways." Steph threw her bag onto the floor and stormed off.  
  
"Huh? Wait Steph...Charms is the other way!!!" Lily yelled after her. 'Guess she didn't hear me.' (A/N: ' ' means thinking)  
'What was that all about? Hey the Ditz, Ditzy, and Ditziest are talking about it.'  
  
"OMG! Did you hear what happened?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Yes! I heard James blew Steph off! Can you believe it? All over some stupid bag" replied Rachel.  
  
"He said that he wanted it for his sister. Wait a second. I don't think he has a sister!" added Rita.  
  
'HAHAHAHAHA! GO JAMES! Someone FINALLY shuts her down. I swear after all of her love letters her ego was growing way too big. I guess that James ain't so bad. He did see through her act.'  
  
~At Dinner that Day~  
"Hi Remus! How have you been?"   
  
"Hi Lily Flower. I've been great. Hey look I have a picture of me, you, Ashley and Mark from over the summer. They are going out now. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah! I really miss Ashley. I can't wait for this summer. Do you have a copy of the picture?"  
  
"Yeah here Lily. Anyways I'll see you later. Dumbledore looks like he's about to say something."  
  
"Hello students! I have an announcement. Our Head girl and boy have decided that we need to acknowledge the love in this school. Which I think is abssurde, since we have MANY couples wandering the halls. May I add that no students are allowed to be out of their rooms after curfew. Anyways we have decided to honor the love in our school by having a love scroll. You may write down the name of you and your lover. Their will be a cutest couple award presented at our Winter Ball which will be held on January 14th. Now BludderDash and eat!"  
  
'A love scroll? I wish Remus and I could be on that. But that's not going to happen any time soon.' Lily was just sitting there daydreaming of all the possibilities. A certain boy noticed. (A/N: No not Remus)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Lily! Like is it true?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I inquired.  
  
"I'm sure you know what we are talking about. You were the one that wrote it. Like do you really think James would give YOU, a little bookworm, the time of day? Seriously." Rachel added.  
  
"What ARE you talking about!!!" I was fuming. One because they had just insulted me and two they wouldn't tell me what they are talking about.  
  
"The love scroll you freak! What else would we be talking about. Seriously." Rita said giving me a look that meant "I am much better than you and you are SO inferior to me"  
  
"WHAT??" I was so confused. What are they talking about? I ran to the love scroll that was posted in each common room. Among all the small couples' names said:  
  
LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER  
  
'OMG Steph must have wrote it!'  
  
"STEPHANIE!! Why did you write that on the scroll?" Lily points at Steph.  
  
"What are you talking about Lillian."  
  
"You wrote that James and I are a couple and we certainly aren't. Besides you're the only one that knows I like him."  
  
"Why would I do something like that. Seriously you told me at Three Broomsticks, anyone could have overheard. You really shouldn't blame your friends" Steph gives Lily a cold look. She turns and walks off holding her head up high.  
  
'WHY THAT LITTLE BITCH! I can't stand her anymore. With friends like her...who needs enemies?' Lily decided to go to her room and hide from all the gossip.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~In the halls~  
"OMG! That Lily Evans thinks she's all that. She thinks that James would actually like her. What a whore!" Tiffany said to the rest of her friends.  
  
"Like I know, James definitely can do better then that little skank. He should go out with me." Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah he's so hott! Does little Evans even think she has a chance." Rita said.  
  
James was walking down the hall when he overheard those girls. 'O god! Give me a break. Those girls drive me insane.'  
  
"Hey girls! Did anyone tell you what a great kisser Lily is?" Having said that James walked off. 'This will give them something to talk about. I hope they don't bother Lily.'  
  
"See I told you guys she's a whore. She just pretends she's a good girl by acting like a book worm." Tiffany said angrily. She spots Lily walking down the hall. "Hey Whore! What are you doing to James!"  
  
"Huh? What did you just call me?" Lily turned around and looked at Tiffany.  
  
"A whore. Seriously you think you can just go out with James for a day and then move on to the next guy, just as long as he gives you gifts and treats you like a princess. Well you can't! We won't let you. Who do you think you are for kissing him!" Rita told Lily.  
  
"What!? ME kiss HIM! Who's been telling you that. Steph?"  
  
"No, not Steph, James. How can you blame Steph. She's such a sweet girl. What kind of friend are you?" Tiffany said.  
  
"JAMES??? Uggg! You guys aren't going to get away from this. I'm going to talk to him!" Just as Lily was about to leave, Tiffany grabbed her arm. During the process, she rips off a keychain containing the picture Remus gave to Lily.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Lily yelled. The Keychain now is on the ground and Tiffany steps on it. Lily sees this and looks pissed off. "Move your leg!" Lily said.  
  
"What? STAY AWAY FROM JAMES!" Tiffany yelled at Lily.  
  
"I SAID MOVE YOUR DIRTY LEG!!!!!!!" Lily now screamed at Tiffany and finally pushed her over. Lily was just about to punch Tiffany when a male voice was heard.  
  
"GO Lily! Do it!!" Lily turned around and saw James Potter leaning against the wall with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT! This is ALL your fault!" Lily yelled at him. She let go of Tiffany.  
  
"James help us. You saw what she did to us. She's so horrible." Tiffany complained.  
  
"Sorry but it's a girl thing." James replied. Lily now was in front of James. She then punched him in the stomach.  
  
"OOOOF! What was that for? I thought you were going to beat them up. Not me!"   
  
"Who do you think caused all of this!" Lily grabbed his shirt. "WHEN AND WHERE did I EVER kiss YOU??"  
  
"Four years ago. When you saved me."  
  
"That...That...That wasn't a kiss you idiot! I was trying to save your ass by doing mouth to mouth resuscitation!"  
  
"It still counts doesn't it?"  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T YOU FREAK!" The three other girls over heard.  
  
"What it was mouth to mouth resuscitation? That's hardly a kiss." Tiffany said.  
  
"Come on you guys. I'm hungry. That was such a bad waste of time." Rita said.  
  
"So ALMIGHTY JAMES. Are you going to tell everyone that it was just a rumor and help clean this up?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"YOU IDIOT! What else have you been telling people. That we had sex too?" Lily was seeing red. She looked at James who gave her a guilty look. "AHH! YOU GIT! I can't believe you!" Lily repeatedly hits James's head. 'Oh no! What if Remus hears about this. Of course Remus is going to hear about this. After all they are best friends.' "JAMES MIDDLE NAME POTTER! I HATE YOU! What am I going to do???" Lily looked like she was about to cry, she slid down the wall landing in a crouching position. James sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, Lily dear, we could turn the rumors into the truth." James said. He looked at Lily to see a confused look on her face. He leans in and unexpectedly kissed her on her lips. He then slowly pulls away. Lily sits there shocked and stunned from the kiss.   
  
"Lils?? hello?" James waves his hand in front of her face. "Wow was I that good? Must be, she is after all speechless. In that case how about another." James leans in for another kiss. This time Lily snapped out of it.  
  
"YOU JERK!!!! ARE YOU STUPID IN THE HEAD OR WHAT????" She takes her books and whacks him in the head. "I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DROWN! YOU ARE A....A... STUPID BUTTHEAD!"  
  
"Woah, I've been called many things but never..butthead!" James pretends to look hurt. Lily runs off.  
  
'I can't believe that JERK! That stupid kiss.' She wipes the kiss off. Then goes and drinks some water. 'THAT WAS NOT A KISS!! It definitely wasn't the way I planned my first kiss! I can't believe him! He took my first kiss! That git!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The next Morning~  
'Thank God it's Saturday and we don't have classes. I don't think I could take anymore of the gossiping' Lily Evans thinks as she sits by a pond watching the sunrise. 'I wonder why James wanted me to come here and meet him. I hope he fix this whole big mess. I don't think I can deal with Remus not talking to me'   
--Flashback--  
"Hi Remus!" Lily said to him at the dinner table. Remus looks at her.  
  
"Lily, I thought you weren't like that." Remus replied  
  
"What! Not you too. Listen none of what James said is real."   
  
"Lily, I don't know. I mean James is my best friend as you are, but. I don't know what to think anymore."   
  
"But Remus......I see." Lily looks heart broken.  
  
--End Flashback--  
"GOD THAT STUPID BUTTHEAD!" Lily screamed in frustration.  
  
"You called?" A voice called out.  
  
"Finally you're here. Now what do you want? I have to go to the Library and study so hurry up." Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"What do I want? You're the one that told me to meet here by the pond." James has a confused look on his face.  
  
"huh? I got a note from you saying that you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"I got a note from YOU saying that YOU wanted to talk to me." James told Lily.  
  
"ARGGGG! you keep on wasting my time! What is wrong with you? I wished I had NEVER saved you from drowning!"  
  
"Actually Lils, I've never thanked you for saving me. I'm actually scared of the water. When ever I'm near it, like now, I freak out. Its a miracle I haven't ran away. It must be you Lily. You make me feel calm. Maybe its because you were the one that saved my life." James confessed.  
  
"Then why do you bother me so much! My life is ruined now."  
  
"I'm sorry I really hadn't known that this would happen."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you. I'm going to the Library now since neither of us have anything to say."  
  
"I'll walk you there."  
  
"Okay Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile~  
"Hi Remus! What are you doing outside?" Steph asked.  
  
"I just like the cool air outside. It calms me. Anyways, do you know if it's true?" Remus inquired.  
  
"What's true?" Steph asked.  
  
"The whole Lily and James thing. I heard that they kissed and almost had sex too."  
  
"I really don't know. Lily doesn't tell me ANYTHING!"  
  
"Oh, okay I was hoping you would know. I don't know who to believe. My best guy friend or my best girl friend. I'm so confused."  
  
"I'm sorry. hey listen. I think that's Lily and James." Steph pulls Remus down and into a bunch of bushes.  
  
"So Lily why do you say I ruined your life?" Asked James.  
  
"Because YOU stole my first kiss!"  
  
"It was your first kiss?"  
  
"Yes! And I was actually saving it for someone else."  
  
"LILY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!! WHO WHO WHO???"  
  
"If I tell you will you stop harassing me?"  
  
"Maybe.." Lily hits his head.  
  
"Butthead!"  
  
"Okay, I might stop...okay most likely, its just that I'm so in love with you LILY!!!"  
  
"OMG!" Lily responded.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry I'll shut up now."  
  
"Anyways I like Remus. I've liked him since first year."  
  
"1st year? That's persistent! All those feelings for one of my best friends. Its really Remus?"  
  
"Yes!! And you ruined it because you took my first kiss!" As Remus listens to this, he is shocked.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Lils. Why haven't you asked him out yet? You guys are good friends."  
  
"See that's the thing. Every time I see him I'm reminded that we are best friends but nothing more. It hurts when he always said. 'Lily, you're really the best friend a person can have!' I don't want to be friends. I want to be more then friends!"   
'Wow, I'm sorry Lily I never knew how you felt about me. I'm sorry I hurt you.' Remus thinks still shocked at the information he has heard.  
  
"Aww....Lils you like Remus. It's so cute. Even if Remus is my best friend. He hasn't said anything yet meaning I CAN STILL WIN YOU OVER! MUAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"God James you are an idiot. Anyways I can manage my way to the Library so Bye."  
  
"Okies c-ya later. I promise I won't say anything to Remus about your secret LOOOOOVVVVVE!" James and Lily disappear into the castle.  
  
Remus still thinks to himself while Steph forms a coy smile on her lips. 'Lily my dear Lily. You've NEVER told me you liked Remus. What kind of friend are you? This is going to be interesting.'   
  
"Steph, I'm going to go inside now. Bye" Remus waves and enters the castle.  
  
"Very Interesting. This is going to be fun!" Steph talks to her self as she walks into the castle as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1st Chapter Finished! What do you guys think?? REVIEW REVIEW! Second chapter will probably be out in a week or so!! At least I hope so! BTW, would anyone like to be my Beta Reader because I know my grammer isn't that great ^^;;   
  
Love,  
LiL Star* 


	2. Downing again and more confusion

Hello I'm back with the second chapter! :)  
  
Thanxs for all the Reviews! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Lily" A deep voice behind Lily said. Lily turned around.  
  
"Hi Mr. Snape. How can I help you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Say, how much do you charge for a snogging session?"   
  
"Ewwww! I'm really not like that. No matter what the rumors say!"  
  
"Aww come on. I'm rich. What's your price?" Lily tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. Then another pair of arms came behind her and pulled her away from Snape and into a hug.  
  
"Lily isn't like that. Get off her back. If you want a whore go check out some of your fellow Slytherin girls." The voice said as he pushed Snape away. Snape decided to leave. Lily turned around to see none other then James.  
  
"I didn't know you thought so highly of me."  
  
"I do, Lily. I mean you did tell me that I was your first kiss and you have liked Remus for 4 years. Naturally I suspected you were a good girl."  
  
"Oh, really. Thank you for the analysis. I will be going now."  
  
"Hey! Not so fast. I haven't received my daily kiss yet!" Lily turned around and tried to punch him in the stomach. However, James dodged it.  
  
"Hey! I thought we had a connection, I mean we did kiss yesterday! You missed me because I've been studying your moves. You have to...." Before James could say anymore. Lily kicked him and James fell to the ground.  
  
"Oww...I didn't expect that one."  
  
"God Butthead, you are still a pervert!" Lily said as she stormed off. She walks into her room and she sees her owl- Crystal.  
  
"Hi Crystal. Is that a message for me?" Lily reaches to Crystal's leg and pulls off a piece of parchment. It read:  
  
Lils,  
  
Sorry about today. Meet me by the pond from yesterday. I have to tell you something important.  
  
Love,  
  
JAMES a.k.a HOT and SEXY   
  
"Oh gods. Should I go Crystal? This really seems important. Why should I even trust him? Besides what if it is ANOTHER arrangement by Steph. Ahh! That butthead. If it is from Steph he'll probably go thinking I sent him the note. He is SO stupid. I just can't leave him there. Or can I? What do you think Crystal?" Lily asked her owl. She received a nod. "Nah that would be too mean." Lily sighs and then picks up her cloak, puts it on, and walks outside to the pond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James Potter was lounging on his bed daydreaming. 'Lily Evans. Lily Potter. No, Lily Evans Potter. James snap out of it! You don't like her. You are the biggest flirt in this school besides Sirius, so you CAN'T stay to one girl. What if you think that girl is the one?' All of a sudden a barn owl swooped over his head and broke his train of thought.. "ACK! You bloody owl. What do you have there?"  
  
James takes the piece of parchment away from the owl and it said:  
  
Potter,  
  
Sorry about today. Meet me by the pond from yesterday. I have to tell you something important.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily  
  
"Sorry about today? I never knew the girl could ever be sorry for punching me! I wonder what's so important. Oh! Well, don't want her to be waiting for me." James grabbed his black cloak and his red and glod scarf and walked out to the pond. Once he got there, he saw no one in sight. "ACK! She's late for her own meeting! Jeez." James takes out a photograph. A strong wind blew by and his photograph fell into the pond. James reaches over trying to grab the photograph without falling in. To his great luck, he fell in. It was a pretty deep pond. James tried to swim but he just froze like he was a statue. 'Great! I'm going to drown AGAIN!' James thought as he started to run out of breath and sink down into the pond. 'Why did I even want that stupid picture for! GOD I'm so stupid!'  
  
Lily walks towards the pond and sees James back floating on top of the pond. "James?? James it's not funny. STOP IT!" Lily was beginning to panic. "You stupid idiot." She takes off her cloak and jumps into the pond. She pulls James out of the water and back onto the ground. She bent down to check if he is still breathing. "No! He isn't breathing. This is just like last time! You stupid butthead! You can't do this!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus, OH NO!" Steph Exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Stephanie?"  
  
"Lily and James! I just saw them making out by the pond."  
  
"It couldn't be, you are probably mistaken" Remus looks a bit disturbed.  
  
"If you don't believe me, go see yourself!" Steph grabs Remus's hand and pulls him towards the same bush they were at the other day. They see Lily taking in a deep breathe and bend over James. 'They can't.... I thought she like me?'  
  
'That rat! How can that Lily do that? URGG! She is such a damn whore.' Steph thinks to herself. They then walk a bit closer and see that Lily is blowing into James mouth. "WAIT! Something's wrong." Remus runs over towards Lily and James. Lily looks up.  
  
"REMUS! Hurry...James…he he isn't breathing!!" Just then James turns over and coughs out some water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello! Nurse Promfrey isn't here right now. She is on sick leave. I'm Nurse Oates but feel free to call me Nurse Joyce. Ms. Evans, you made a smart move. If you haven't done mouth to mouth back there, Mr. Potter might not be with us now."  
  
James waves to Lily blowing kisses towards her. "I LOVE YOU LILY! Thanks again for saving me!" Nurse Joyce hits him on his head. She looks at Lily and smiles. "Anyways you may go to your rooms. He will be able to leave tomorrow morning." She turns to James "I told you to keep quiet! Now REST!"   
  
"Joyce! Is that ANYWAY to treat a patient?? Bye my darling LILY! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Its NURSE Joyce to you. How can you be stupid as to fall into a pond??"   
  
Lily leaves the room and sees Remus outside. Remus doesn't look very happy.  
  
"Good thing you saved him."  
  
"Yeah you don't know how good...I mean I HAD to save him, or else I would feel guilty..." 'Oh great! Remus saw me giving mouth to mouth to James...'  
  
"Lily, I'm really sorry."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I overheard you talking to James and I...well...I think that we can be more then friends. If you want."  
  
"Really?? Do you...Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes I really do." Remus pulls Lily into a hug and they stand like that for a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, Steph is watching the lovely sight. "DON'T..FORGET...ABOUT ME LILY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"WOW! WAS THAT A DREAM????" Lily screams out loud. "I can't believe it!" She gets dressed and takes a walk outside. James walks up to her.  
  
"LILY! MY BEAUTIFUL GODDESS!!! HOW ARE YOU TODAY??" James kisses Lily on the cheek. "THANK you SO much for saving me again."  
  
"Oh great. You again. I swear I should have just left you there. ACK! What are you doing?" James is now rubbing his back against hers smiling like a butthead.  
  
"I'm just marking my territory! This shows that you, my little pussycat is MINE!! MUAHAHAH! ALL MINE"  
  
"EWW! James stop it. Your acting like a big freak!"  
  
"BUT! KITTY! I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
"Stop it!" Just then Remus comes along and wraps his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
"Hey man! How you doing Moony?"  
  
"Look James, Lily is special, so DON'T mess around with her okay? Look I really like her and please for once, don't flirt with her and then break her heart, its not yours to break."  
  
"So…You two…Are you guys…Together?"  
  
"Yes James we are, and please just back off a bit okay? Do it for me okay?"  
  
"Oh, sure yeah. No problem, just don't break her heart." With that James walked off.  
  
"Sorry Lily, I mean James is my best friend and all, but he can really be an idiot sometimes."   
  
'OMG!!! ITS TRUE! I'm FINNNALLLY his GIRLFRIEND!! YES!' Lily thinks as they continue her walk. She then realizes that Remus's arm is still around her waist and she blushes. Remus notice this as well and pulls his arm away and starts blushing like a huge tomato. They walk towards their DADA class and settle down in their seats. Lily overhears Tiffany talking to Rita.  
  
"OMG! Remus is like together with Lily."  
  
"Eww! She is such a whore, you were sooo right. I can't believe her, Dumping James just like that. ARG! What an idiot and now she goes for Remus. I can't believe this!!!!!"  
  
Lily starts to get mad and starts to stand up when she stopped and thought of something. She then turned around facing Remus.  
  
"Umm, Remus. Would it be okay if we kept our relationship a secret?"  
  
"Huh? Why Lily? I thought you wanted to be with me."  
  
"NO No! It's not like that. It's just...well the whole thing with James and stuff. Once people find out that we are going out then the rumors are going to start again. In fact, I think they have started already."  
  
"The whole thing with James? You mean…you guys…were together?!?!"  
  
"NO! Remus listen to me. Nothing happened. Its just that I don't want other people to talk about you since they are already talking about me."  
  
"I don't care what other people think but if that's what you want. Could we at least tell Steph? I mean she is your best friend."  
  
"NO WAY! I mean...um...the best way for other people to hurt me is to hurt my best friend...so um...I don't want Steph to get hurt...yeah...." 'And the fact that she wants to ruin my life...'  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay." Just as they finished their talk, Professor Halse beings class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Steph is talking to this cute boy from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Steph, I think you are really cute and....and...."  
  
"Aww thanks! I'm glad you think that." Two girls walk by and Steph overhears their conversation.  
  
"OMG! James is so hot! I want to snog him so bad."  
  
"Remus isn't that bad either. Oh and SIRIUS...what a hottie...I wish I can have all three of them."  
  
As Steph listens to them, an image of Remus and James showering Lily with gifts and praises pop into her head. She becomes angry and turns back to the guy.  
  
"And…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"NO! Why don't you go find someone in your league!" She yells and storms off leaving the guy looking heart broken. She walks in to the Gryffindor common room and sees Lily sitting on a couch near the fireplace with Remus sipping hot chocolate. She gets even angrier and stomps off to her room. (A/N: What a brat!)  
  
"Lily, you seem really quiet. Are you comfortable around me? I mean when I see you with James, you always seem to be laughing or punching." Lily sweat drops.  
  
"No...I'm comfortable...its just that...." 'That this is the first time I've gone out with a boy. And the boy of my dreams too.' "Just that...this is new for me."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well tell me about yourself."  
  
"I have a older sister. Petunia. She isn't that nice but I still love her. Um...I come from a muggle family."  
  
"I have a younger sister, Laurie. She's my angel. I really love her so much."  
  
"Aww... that's so sweet. Well it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow in Transfiguration okay?"  
  
"Okay Lily." He stands up along with Lily and gives her a hug. Lily seems surprised but returned the hug with a smile and blush on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"ARG! Where did I put that book!" Remus is looking through his bag looking for his Transfiguration book. Steph comes along holding a book.  
  
"Hello Remus!"  
  
"Hi Steph."  
  
"Is this your book? I found it under the table over there."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I must have left it there by accident!" Professor McGonagall walked in the classroom and began class. At the end of the class she assigned a project.  
  
"You shall be working with a partner to find out about Animagus. It should be 3 feet long and will be due next Monday. I trust we are old enough to pick our own partners?" Nods could be seen from the students. "Good. You are dismissed."  
  
"HEY! Lily!" Remus calls after her, as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to be my partner?"  
  
"Sure!" Lily gives him a warm smile.  
  
"Okay, um lets go to the Library now okay?" Lily nods in agreement. As Lily and Remus walk down the corridor and towards the Library, Remus reaches out and takes Lily's hand. Upon feeling the warm skin of Remus's hands, Lily blushes. Soon they reached the Library and sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"I'm going to go find some books. You can start looking through the Transfiguration Book. Okay?"  
  
"Um. Remus.... I left my book in my dormitory, could I use yours?"  
  
"Sure thing." Remus left the table in search of some book. As soon as he left, Steph appeared behind a bookshelf and approached Lily.  
  
"LILY...*sniff* *sniff* I have a problem.... could you please help me?"  
  
"Um, sure. You need help though? I mean don't you know EVERYTHING?"  
  
"PLEASE LILY!"  
  
"Could you wait? I have to work on this project."  
  
"It will take 10 minutes! I swear."  
  
"Okay then. I guess." 'I'm way to nice to her.'  
  
"Well, it is about this guy that I'm sorta with."  
  
"Guy? Since when?"  
  
"Well a few days ago I was sitting in the Astronomy Tower doing my homework and then he walked in and we started talking then...then the next thing I knew, we were kissing."  
  
"WHAT?" 'Pshhh..... she yells at me for not telling her anything...'  
  
"He is really cute and... And I have liked him for awhile so...I was really happy."  
  
"That's good." 'I know someone that would do the whole meet and kiss thing, but he already told Steph no once.'  
  
"The next day we met again and we went to a empty classroom and he...he. He tried to get me to do it. I RESISTED as hard as I could, but he kept on pushing. Then finally I managed to stop him.  
  
"WAIT! THIS GUY WAS TRYING TO USE YOU! YOU IDIOT! I mean he was moving way to fast and trying those things on you Steph."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah...look Steph, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. First he tells you off then he kisses you and now he wants to shag you!"  
  
"HUH? Who are you talking about Lily?"  
  
"JAMES POTTER! That butthead I'm the greatest in the world spoiled playboy!"  
  
"I'm not talking about James, I'm talking about Remus Lupin." (A/N: Remember Lily and Remus haven't told anyone about their relationship but Steph figured it out)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP LYING! No....Remus...he's mine."  
  
"Yours?" Steph said with a smug smile.  
  
"I mean. Um...."  
  
"I thought you were going out with James. You do like him right? I mean that's what you told me?" Lily gathers all her books stands up and starts to walk to a table on the other side of the room.  
  
"WAIT...Lily. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm trying to do my work in peace. Please leave me alone. Okay?" With that Steph walked off. Lily sighed and opened Remus's Transfiguration Book and sees something red sticking out. She turns to that page and finds...a CONDOM?!? 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Why does Remus have this?!? Could Steph be telling the truth?! Oh my God! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!' She see Remus walk towards their new table.  
  
"Um...Remus...I have to go and um...write a letter to my...um... Sick sister...I'll work on this with you...um...later.... or how about if we each do a part. Um.. I'm do the preparations for the potion and the spell and the transformation and you can do the rules, regulations and um anything else you can find. I'll see you later." Lily packs up her stuff along with the condom and runs off.  
  
"Wait...Lily..." Remus tried to stop her but she was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
Lily is sitting by the same pond the little accident with James happened. She is holding the condom in her hand. 'I can't believe Steph. She always lies. This is probably a scheme of hers. But why would Remus carry one around if he wasn't going to use it? AHH Stop thinking about is Lily. I should just throw this away.' She starts to throw it into the pond when she heard something.  
  
"HEY LILY! What do you have in your hand...HEY! Haha...its one of those muggle contraptions...haha..."James laughs and then with huge happy eyes he said "Planning something special with Remus? RIGHT ON BUDDY! I knew it was the silent types that move fast with the ladies."  
  
"NO! No! Its not what you think."  
  
"SURE...." James then ducks expecting Lily to punch him. But it never came. He looks up and seems Lily crying.  
  
"Lily? Lily? Are you okay? Come on...don't cry. I can't stand to look at you when you cry. I mean...that didn't sound very nice. What I mean is your smile is so beautiful. You shouldn't cry. Your smile casts a bright light around you and you make everyone feel all nice and tingly." Lily stops a looks and him. James puts an arm around Lily and she cries into his chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Steph is having a talk with Remus.  
  
"You mean she told you?"  
  
"Yes of course. Lily and I are best friends! She would tell me anything. So what did you guys fight about? I mean I saw her brush by you this morning and not talk to you."  
  
"I don't know. She just...She just kind of ran off."  
  
"Oh? Sounds like a problem of some sort."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yeah. Like maybe she was worried about you seeing her give mouth to mouth to James. She probably thought it upset you in some way."  
  
"No, that's stupid. She had to, to save his live. I mean I already saw her give mouth to mouth to James before and it never bothered me. I'm going to go talk to her about it."  
  
'That's not going to work...THINK STEPH THINK something else!'  
  
"No you can't tell her. If you do, she will think that you do care because you said that you don't care."  
  
"Um...okay? Then what should I do?"  
  
"Welllllllll. *Hehe* If you want to follow my advice, I think YOU should go and kiss her!"  
  
"Ermmm...well..."  
  
"Well what! Oh come on...don't tell me one of the Famous Marauders has never kissed a girl." Steph jokes. She then sees Remus blush. "WHAT? I was joking! Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, um...my mother was sick a lot and I had to try and catch up on my class work when I had to leave and take care of my mother."  
  
'Talk about cute.' "OKAY! I HAVE AN IDEA! You need a practice partner! Like.... ME!"  
  
"HUH...WHAT. No...Stop Steph!!" Paying no attention to Remus's protests, she grabs his neck,leans towards him and starts to kiss him. Just then, Lily walks into the hall with James behind her. She see Remus and Steph and stops. James, not looking at where he was going, bumps into Lily and starts to hold his nose.  
  
"OWWW! Wiwly! Why did you phtop?" (OWWW! Lily! Why did you stop?)James looks over Lily's shoulder and sees Remus and Steph kissing. "Do you thee what I thee? Thaph is Remuth and Steph right? Am I imagining thingph?!!?" (Do you see what I see? That is Remus and Steph right? Am I imaginin things?!!?)   
  
"I see...I see...it too...but...but...I *sniff* don't believe it!" She turns and runs off with tears in her eyes. James shakes his head and runs after Lily. 'REMUS! How could you?!? I don't understand. You aren't like that.....what happened?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2nd Chapter Finished! ChickoftheDarkMoon is now my Beta Reader! Thanxs!  
  
Cay, MeyaRose, Addy, ChickoftheDarkMoon-Thank you!!  
  
Ivy Crane- Sorry...but this is a James and Lily fic...Hehe -_-;;;  
  
Hanna-Chan- hehe...yeah Steph is really mean isn't she? But she makes the story interesting!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Remember tell me what you guy think.... if you like it or not.... and you may leave flames but please make them worth my time! Thanks :-D  
  
Love,  
  
LiL Star* 


End file.
